Cooking with Vodka
by SpiralWolf27
Summary: Rodrich is gay! He tells Elizaveta, breaking her heart and to make things worse, he loves her ex. Gilbert! Eliza has come up with a great plan to get her man back! But will she fall for her tool? Mature content to come HungaryXRussia


As Elizaveta poured a glass of vodka, she began to recall he situation. She had never imagined she would find herself in this kind of situation, loving two people the way she is right now. Her long-time love and her new one. She grew up with Roderich and had a very good relationship until recently. Ivan was just a tool to begin with, but ended up something more. They were both just so amazing, and the worst part was that she didn't know if she could choose between the two men. Roderich was being a snobby priss, so she broke up with him and began to go out with Ivan in an attempt to make Roderich jealous, but she only ended up falling for him as well! This was not a good situation for her to be in, but it seemed like Roderich has moved on. He hardly notices her and rarely gives her a casual, yet slightly awkward to her, hello when they pass each other. On the other hand, Ivan's love is returned in a tenfold. However, she managed to get a chance to meet Roderich in the place they always met, which brought her to where she was now.

* * *

Elizaveta was standing in front of the coffee shop waiting for Roderich; this is where they always met. The weather was a bit chilly, only enough for a light sweater, and The Austrian was late, strange for him, but Elizaveta didn't mind the wait; she knew he would be with her soon. She looked down the street, waiting for the handsome Austrian to show up, waving happily and saying "hello, Eliza, let's go get a snack and some coffee," to her like he always did. Of course, he wouldn't openly show anything other than subtle affection being the conservative man he was.

She grinned and her heart fluttered mildly as she saw him turn the corner; it has been a while since they met face to face, and it surprised her that this time he did not greet her like he used to. He appeared to be serious and tense. She became uneasy and chills jolted through her body at the sight of him as his spoke coldly "Elizaveta, come. We must talk." It took her a few seconds to process what he said, causing a short delay in her reaction to the words. She became worried at that moment; it was painfully obvious enough to be seen in her expression by anyone. Could he see it as well?

When Roderich walked into the place without bothering to make eye contact with Eliza, he didn't even decide to wait for a second to keep the door open for her. He let it slam right in her face. _What the fuck is stuck up his ass now?_ Eliza thought before opening the door to follow him, having to glance around after losing sight when the door was rudely put in between them. He was always polite and gentle with her in the past, even when he was mad or frustrated. She knew something happened. Her senses were late to react with all of her thinking, only registering the strong smell of cinnamon and the warmth of the place after she decided to stop her thoughts for a moment.

Roderich sat at their usual table, ordering himself a cup of tea and Eliza's normal drink. "I have something very important to tell you," he said, looking into her eyes. After a few seconds, his gaze drifted to his cup, "Eliza, I'm gay..." He looked back up at her now that the words were out. Elizaveta simply stood up and grabbed her drink, walking right out of the place. She had shown no emotion on her face, or at least tried not to as she asked one question. "

Who is he?"

He then spoke once more with a bit of embarrassment in his voice, " Gilbert." She stood in front of the small building, staring into her coffee for a few seconds; as she took a sip of her hot beverage, she cringed at the taste. Of course it was her Prussian ex. It was bitter, and she hated it. She hated it because it tasted the way she felt... bitter. Once more, she stared at the coffee for a moment. Unable to hold her emotions anymore, she threw the cup as hard as she could at a brick wall belonging to the building beside her before she ran off. The chill on her face stung as she ran and felt tears beginning to pool up in her eyes.

Coincidentally, Ivan was rushing in a direction that would cross her path at an angle. He was trying to hurry to get back home so he could make sure his cook started the food. He was holding a small celebration for his promotion (not his idea...), and it had to be perfect. He ran into her, seeing the brunette too late. Being the bigger of the two, he stumbled slightly while the girl went tumbling to the ground in her simple green dress. He kind of felt bad about thinking this way, but he found her quite attractive. He offered a hand in help to the woman, having to bend slightly to reach her. It was then that he noticed that it was Elizaveta. "Are you okay?"

Elizaveta made a noise in surprise as she fell to the ground. _'Great...Not only did I just have my ex tell me that he was gay, but I'm getting knocked around, too? What kind of world is this...?' _She thought, reaching out to the man's hand. Once she stood up and dusted off her dress, she sighed and wiped her eyes. "Ivan?" she asked, recognizing him once they made eye contact.

"Da, it's me." The usual smile of his spread across his face. "Are you okay comrade?" Large tears began to pool up once more. The attempts to act okay failed as it was now obvious to see the shiny streaks of where the tears feel, disturbing the bit of dirt that had gotten on her face when she had fallen.

"Yes, Ivan. Just fine!" The tone in her voice was harsh, Ivan feeling somewhat attacked by the comment having her fury thrown at him as she began to storm of. The large, cold hand wrapped around the small fair skinned girl's wrist so she would stop. He spun her around and looked her in the eyes.

"Now comrade, I can tell you're lying, you say everything with your eye. Now tell me what's wrong, da?" She stared up at him, trying her hardest to hold back even more tears to be exposed in front her old acquaintance, but her will had be run down.

An embrace. An action that had a cold heart beat, and to have a racing one slow down. Her face was buried into his trench coat as he stood there, awkwardly trying to comfort her; holding her by the waist and a hand behind head, slightly petting. A crystal fell from the sky as Ivan looked up.

Snow.

He tapped at her shoulder and she looked up at him as he smiled warmly and gestured upwardly to the sky. "It's a sign," he looked back down at her, " a sign for you. The snow is saying happier times are to come, so do not worry." She rested her head oh his chest once more, just feeling the cold around her. '_This cold, is nice. Magical. Warm_.'She thought, then began to let reality to slip in once more.

Rodrich.

Gilbert.

Ivan…

"My God! Ivan! I'm so sorry." She jumped back from the sweet moment, as if reality had just slapped her across the face. "I've got to go home, I-I'm sorry," she wiped her eyes as she again began to walk off. Once again, he grabbed her hand, but this time she spun around and slapped him then immediately regretting it. "I'm so, so, so sorry Ivan I'm ju-"

"No it's fine. It's my bad. But… I believe you should come over and have a drink later, you seem upset and I would like to help you feel better."

"No thanks Ivan."

"Just consider it…" She nodded, not thinking much of it and turned and walked away. Nothing stopped her this time.

**A/N**

**May edit slightly later. Credit to Artist336 for helping a bit with this.**


End file.
